Misplaced
by amethystetically pleasing
Summary: two-shot! 'YOU WHAT! BAHAHAHAHAH' 'My love letter…I misplaced it and it ended up in unknown guy's hands.' What will Mikan do! Fun, fluff. Please R&R! Enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

**Misplaced**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor the plot.  
**

**A/N: I read this manga and basically this is where the whole plot came from. I just thought it'd be cute to put it into a Gakuen alice fanfic ^^ Please don't misunderstand..i'm not taking credit for the plt.  
**

**This is a two-shot because after I finished writing it I figured it was rather long for a oneshot.**

**Chapter One**

"_Is love supposed to last throughout all time, or is it like trains changing at random stops. If I loved him, how could I leave him? If I felt that way then, how come I don't feel anything now?__"_

'Mikan Sakura, right?' A deep, husky voice behind me spoke. A bit confused as to why this unfamiliar voice knew my name, I stiffly turned around.

'Yes, that's me…' my brows were creased and my voice uncertain. Why is this raven haired guy with glasses was looking for me? To add to my confusion, he smirked and said,

'Fine. I'll go out with you.'

'Excuse me?' _I don't even know this guy, and he's saying he will go out with me. And in a way that implied that I asked him first?_ Soon enough, I understood. In his left hand was my love letter which was meant for Ruka-senpai. I bit my lip and frowned. _Why the heck is _unknown_ guy, as I will call him from now on, holding it? _ (Insert o.O face)

I was too shocked to hear the bell ring I stood frozen in the bustling corridor until _unknown_ guy told me he'll see me later. _Yeah right, _I thought. I was swept into the stampede which conveniently carried me to my classroom.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!' I screeched to my friends. Anna and Nonoko looked up expectantly; Sumire just continued painting her nails a disgusting shade of green; Hotaru of course ignored my presence but you can see her hand on the trigger of the Baka Gun ready to fire. I made sure no one else was listening before I told them.

'You guys remember how I told you that I wrote a letter to…' I looked around like a spy before whispering into their ears, 'Ruka-senpai?' This grabbed Sumire's attention,

'Yeah? What about it? Don't tell me he replied already! Omigod. Mikan, did he say yes? OMIGOD, MIKAN! OR DID H REJECT YOU! AWWW…YOU POOR THING! COME HERE AND LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG!' Without warning, Sumire jumped up and wrapped her still wet with green nail polish hands around me, successfully cutting off my oxygen supply.

'…breathe…can't…choking me…SUMIRE!' she didn't hear me. But she felt the wrath of the baka gun.

_BOOM! _And she was immediately situated across the room in a dent on the wall created by the force of the baka gun combined with her light weight. I grimaced as ten green lines raced down the originally white walls.

'Continue.' Hotaru's interest on this topic was displayed through this simple, commanding word. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared my explanation.

'I…'

'YOU WHAT? BAHAHAHAHAH!' all the heads in the classroom turned to the speaker, Koko. I knew straight away that he read my mind. But before Koko could add oil to the fire, the baka gun was released for the second time today. I was quite surprised that neither times were they aimed at me. I laughed inwardly. I watched as Hotaru marched up to Koko and blackmailed him before coming back.

'You what?' she quoted Koko's words.

'The love letter…I misplaced it and it ended up in _unknown _guy's hands.'

_Silence._

'And…who's this 'unknown' guy?'

'I DON'T KNOW! Hence, 'unknown' guy.' I shaped my fingers into speech marks to emphasize my point.

_Silence._

'…' I fidgeted with hem of my skirt unsure of their reactions.

'So what? Can't you just tell this 'unknown' guy that it was an accident?' Sumire somehow crawled her way across the room. She stared at me as if I was stupid.

'SO? 'Fine. I'll go out with you.' Quote, unquote!' I was hysterical. Sumire recovered from her injuries from the baka gun and started shaking my shoulders violently. The twins screamed and shouted at each other and then at Sumire and then at me and then laughed and then they repeated the cycle over and over again. Hotaru was stoic. The corner of her lips twitching either from irritation or amusement. I think it's the former. _Uh oh._

'Don't laugh at me! Come on, guys! You HAVE to help me.'

'So what do you want us to do? What are YOU going to do? What about Ruka-senpai?'

'Of course I still _love_ Ruka-senpai! Do you think if I apologize to him, he will forgive me?'

'To who? Senpai?'

'They're BOTH senpai…'

'Whatever.'

'To _unknown_ guy, of course.'

'…'

'…'

'Maybe.'

I smiled satisfactorily, _he wouldn't mind if I explain it well right?_

'But Mikan, didn't you write, 'To Ruka-senpai' or something? Wouldn't he have known it wasn't meant for him?' Anna asked.

'Well, no. I just wrote 'senpai.' Why? Would it have made a difference?'

They face palmed.

* * *

I made up my mind to go find him that afternoon during club activities to apologize to him and explain everything. _Hmm. He was wearing glasses wasn't he? _I walked past Biology Club, Science Club, Astronomy Club, Maths Club, Book Club, and Magazine Club. _Maybe I'm being a bit to stereotypical._

I changed my route and headed for the oval. The soccer club was practicing kicking goals, the footie club was tackling each other, the tennis club was hitting cans; I can see Ruka-senpai in all his glory hitting every single can with precise accuracy! And the magazine club was wondering around interviewing athletes. _Wait what? Magazine club again? Oh whatever. _

I walked to towards our multifunctional gym. The Badminton Club was balancing shuttle corks on their rackets. The volleyball team was spiking. The magazine Club was taking photos of the Basketball Team. _Magazine club? Again? Screw them._ _Ahh…the basketball team._

There was no way someone like that dude could be in the Basketball Team. Our Basketball Team was famous and every member was popular. If he were on the team, I would've recognized him! I was about to walk away when some familiar unruly raven hair caught my eyes.

He moved gracefully across the court, his indoor shoes squeaking as he pivoted and sidestepped his defenders, his elegant formed jumped up and shot a 3 pointer. I could only gaped, mesmerized by his perfection. Did I mention he wasn't wearing his glasses? _Wait what? That's…NATSUME HYUUGA; o_ur Basketball Team's captain and number one player. He CAN'T be _unknown_ guy. Oh but he was.

The Magazine Club clicked away on their single cell Cameras as Natsume/_unknown_ guy stole the ball off his opposition and went for a lay-up. That was the last basket. The coach whistled and called them in. As he bent down to grab his towel, our eyes met. I blushed and ran.

It wasn't long before I heard his light steps catching up to mine. His large hands caught my wrist and pinned me to the nearest wall. He leaned till our faces were only inches away.

'Wh…What?' I stuttered.

'That's my line. What were you doing just watching me practice?' Although I want to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face, I hate to have to admit that it looked quite attractive on him.

'I uh…I… ' I tried to remember what I wanted to say to him. But his eyes were too much of a distraction. They were undoubtedly made of many shades of red and by wearing glasses, he can conceal them 100 percent.

'You?' He leaned closer. I panicked. _He's going to kiss me! _

'Never mind.' I mumbled and pushed him a way. I ran away again. This time he didn't follow me. I only heard his chuckles as he watched me sprint for my life. My colour of my face was probably compatible with that of his eyes.

-TBC-

Oh no! How's Mikan gonna reject Natsume?

Find out after you review yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Misplaced**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Here it is. The second half of the story! Big thankies to Icily-COOL, Radiant Rainbow, aaaa, Kashaminami, che-che, z & pLumBloSsoM07! Thankyou for your reviews~**

"_Is love supposed to last throughout all time, or is it like trains changing at random stops. If I loved him, how could I leave him? If I felt that way then, how come I don't feel anything now?__"_

**Chapter Two**

After I chickened out yesterday, I decided I must confront him today. I figured he'd probably be in the gym playing basketball. So that was my first destination. I was full of confidence when I bid my mum goodbye, but by the time I got to school I was hesitant and nervous. I paced before the door of the gym and considered my options.

A) I could barge in and get it over and done with.

OR

B) I could try date him and then break up with him

OR

C) Pretend that he doesn't exist.

I was still contemplating on my choices and their consequences when an arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders and pulled me towards its owners.

'Don't even think about touching her. She's mine.' I recognized the voice…_Natsume Hyuuga._ _Why did he say that?_ I turned by head and saw fingers retract into a fist and the arm backed off. The hand belonged to Mochu-senpai, another basketball team member. He was an infamous playboy.

'Sorry captain, I didn't know.' He snickered and walked off. At the same time, Natsume dragged me away from the gym to the Sakura tree.

'Uhh…thankyou, Natsu–' I face heated up as I realized our hands were still twined together.

'Hn. Be more careful next time.' He opened his sports bag and took his glasses out to wear.

_Silence._

'Um. Why do you wear glasses? I mean, you don't need them when you play basketball…' I trailed off when he started laughing. The pink shade on my cheeks grew deeper and brighter from both embarrassment and also the rare opportunity to see _the _Natsume Hyuuga laugh. Even if he were under his glasses, it was still a sight to make your heart stop beating.

'Lower profile. If we're going to meet, we don't want people disturbing us.' He smirked and walked towards his classroom leaving me there stunned.

I had totally and completely lost my chance to clear things out between us.

* * *

For unknown reasons, I found myself dressed stylishly sitting in the park.

'_10 o'clock in the park across the station. Don't be late.'_ It's only 9:45 but I was so nervous that I arrived early. _Is this what they call a date? I tried to explain to him but our relationship only keeps growing! What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?_

'Am I late?' a lazy voice behind me said. For a moment, I was afraid I had blurted what I thought out loud.

'Um Natsu–'

'Here, decide where you want to go. I don't want to be the only one deciding.' He looked away, I suspect that his cheeks were tinted pink, but he added, 'Too troublesome' which I thoroughly ignored. He had shoved into my face a map of the town.

'WOW! You're so organized!' I squealed in delight.

'Let's just go.' He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me off to town. But once we arrived; it was me who did the dragging. I forced him into every girly shop and tried on different clothes and made him comment.

'Too childish.' When I wore a yellow halter dress with sunflowers.

'Too pink. It hurts my eyes.' When I wore a hot pink tank top with frills at the bottom

'Too old fashioned. You look like an old hag.' When I wore a long burgundy top matched with a pair of denim shorts that almost reached my knees.

'No. Just no. ' When I wore a sexy, low cut black dress. But I did notice the blush on his cheeks and the lust in his eyes. In the end, he chose the dress for me. I could only gape at his taste. The dress was stunning; a black strapless cocktail dress with a sheer outer layer with flocked white polkadots and more layers of net petticoat with red satin piping peek out from underneath and finishes with a red satin waist. The dress hung at mid-thigh.

When I walked out of the change rooms for Natsume's words of wisdom, I was met with, 'we'll take it.' He bought it for me. I never knew basketball super star had such good taste and generosity. It makes breaking up with him harder, even though technically we weren't dating. To add salt to the wound, the sales assistant whispered in my ear just loud enough for Natsume to hear,

'You have a great boyfriend. You should treasure him, I wish he was mine.'

Next, Natsume took me to the movies and since I had made him 'suffer' so much, he got to choose the movie. _Great, Horror._ I squealed and jumped from my seat as the gory images came up. Eventually, I was crying on Natsume's black jacket. He took me outside and sat me down.

'If you can't watch horror films, you should've told me earlier, idiot?'

'So…sorry.' I sobbed and held back the vomit.

'I was right next to you, why didn't you tell me?'

'Because you looked like you were really enjoying it. So I wanted to stay with you until the movie ended.' I bowed my head not daring to look up.

'Damn it.' He took his jacket off and draped it around me before walking into the crowd. _He's abandoning me here. _I started sobbing again. I already missed his presence. How am I going to break up with him? Or has he broken up with me?

After 5 minutes of sitting alone on the bench something soft bumped against my head. I looked up and there was Natsume, his expression was soft and caring, in his hand was a ghost plush toy.

'Here, this might make you feel better.' And in his other hand was hot chocolate which he also offered me. 'I heard this was the comfort drink for girls.' He turned away so that I couldn't see his face. I giggled and accepted his concerns for my well being. I felt somewhat relieved that he wasn't angry at me anymore.

'Let's go home.' This time he was too embarrassed to take my hand but I grabbed his anyway. _He wasn't angry because of my inability to watch horror but because of letting me go through such a horrible experience._ I smiled and felt warmth flood my veins. _He's…too much for me. _

'It's just here.' We stopped before my house.

'Then I'll leave now. See you–' His back was already turned and he was heading away.

'Na…Natsume! Thankyou for today, I was really happy.' I immediately held the ghost plush toy in front of my face to bury my blush. I heard his footsteps retrace the ground. _About the letter misplacement, I don't even want to talk about it anymore. I want to be by his side so much…_

As he bent down so that we were facing each other directly, I carefully lowered my barrier of defense, the ghost plush toy, and looked into his devastatingly red eyes. He leaned closer but for some reason I was afraid he was going to kiss me, I pushed him away.

'Just as expected.' I heard him mutter before patting my head, 'See you later.' _Why is my heart beating so fast? It's only meant to beat for Ruka-senpai, why is it being for Natsume? Oh no._

* * *

'I never expected my feelings to change.' I muttered to myself. _I've loved Ruka-senpai for 2 years now; ever since I saw him on open day. But right now, I really don't want to leave Natsume's side. Furthermore, I can't ask my friends to help because it might uncover Natsume's identity._ _This feeling is…_ '…really strange.' I muttered to myself again.

'You're really strange.' Sumire had her arms folder and towered in front of my desk. 'What's bothering you? I'm your friend so you should tell me. There's no one in the class right now anyway. This is about the misplacement of your love letter right?' Anna and Nonoko walked in through the door and continued for Sumire, 'Have you told him yet?'

'That you accidentally misplaced the letter he received?'

Hotaru floated in on cue and answered for them, 'As expected, you still have yet to tell him.'

'But don't you love Ruka-senpai?' Sumire, Anna and Nonoko shouted at the same time.

'Yes. Yes, I do. But…' I wanted to tell them. _But right now…I can only think about Natsume. Only Natsume. _

_Silence…_no one said anything. I heard a single footstep enter the classroom. What I didn't expect was that the footstep belonged to Natsume.

'So that's the truth.' He stood leaning against the door frame. His emotions masked by his stoic face. _It can't be that he heard the conversation._ I watched as he turned and walked away from me. I panicked and chased after him.

'Natsume! It's not what you think it is.' I grabbed at his sleeve.

'You don't need to explain.' He shook me off, 'it's not your fault I didn't notice earlier.' He turned around once more and left.

_He really left me. Is this the end?_

'No! Please don't be.' I sat on the floor of my bedroom, holding the ghost plush toy tightly to my chest. The black dress he bought for me lay across my lap. The exact detail of out date was still clear in my head. I recall his expression when he offered the plush toy to me. My _heart hurts when I think about him. My tears are about to drop. I've only realized my feelings towards him now. Is it too late?_

The next morning, I ran to the gym just as the familiar raven guy with glasses walked out of the change rooms. With my newly written up letter specifically written and meant for Natsume Hyuuga, I marched up to him holding the letter out to him.

'I…ah.' He walked straight past me as if I was invisible, 'this is for you.' I quietly finished even though I knew he couldn't hear because he was already 50m away. _I feelings won't reach him anymore. But I…but I...This time I MUST let him know._ I spun around and ran after him and slipped my arms around his waist under his arms.

'This letter is addressed to Natsume-senpai! Natsume, I …I like you! I love you!' I held onto him wanting to never leave his warmth. 'Please stay with me. Please don't leave me.' My heart rate increased rapidly and I was almost sure he could feel it against his back.

'Huh.' The boy stopped walking. I gulped not sure how he is reacting.

'All my feelings are in there. This time, the recipient is Natsume. And only for Natsume.'

'And…' his arrogant tone set in. I will not be unnerved.

'Can't you feel my heart racing? It's because of you. I get this strange feeling because of you. I'll love you now and forever, and only you, Natsume. So please...' I knew I sounded desperate but I was. I calmed down a bit as I waited for his response.

'What if I told you I don't feel the same?' His words caught my breath. They were cold, hard and taunting. My hands dropped and trembled by my side. _This is it. I've reached the end. _My legs were wobbly as I took shaky steps backwards; tears threatened to leak down my face.

'I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore.'

'Idiot, come here.' I peeped at him making sure that he wasn't joking and that it wasn't just my imagination. Natsume Hyuuga held out his hand to me.

'Natsu–'

'You really want to be my girlfriend right? You have to give me proof. ' i nodded. He pulled me by the hand and kissed me.

_He is self-centered. He is kind. He is an arrogant, egotistical bastard. He surprises me. He makes me angry. He makes me smile. He confuses me. He makes me laugh. He makes me cry. He makes me happy. Can I really stay with you forever? _

'If you ever misplace my love letter...'

'I won't.'

The End

Review! Review! Review!

Should I write a Natsume's POV?

I'm sorry I haven't updates Too Perfect For Me for so long ): I haven't been able to find the time and inspiration. But since its summer holiday now, I promise I'll make a move on it ^^


End file.
